


Brenda: Impromptu Master

by slaysvamps



Series: Brenda Thompson Chronicles [14]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/M, Vampire: The Masquerade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaysvamps/pseuds/slaysvamps
Summary: Rafe has a surprise waiting for Brenda when she returns home.





	Brenda: Impromptu Master

**Author's Note:**

> While we have used the names of some celebrities and their likenesses this is not an RPF.
> 
> This story was written by a friend of mine and she should get all the credit. Unfortunately, she does not have an AO3 profile, so I can't tag her, but she knows who she is!

_As my heart holds you_  
_Just one beat away_  
_I cherish all you gave me everyday_  
_ Josh Groban - Where You Are_

I WAS A little worried when I arrived home because the house was dark. Elvira had called for a clan meeting at Elisa’s, the restaurant that she owned in town, for clan members only and I was just getting home after the gathering. I pulled up in front of the house and tried to get a better look inside as I got out of the Roadster and ran up the wide stone steps to the thick, oak door. Once there, I noticed that there was a small source of light from inside that I could see but it was faint and not steady to the eye. I reassured myself by thinking that Rafe was downstairs doing some work for the agency or something and that was why the top floors of the house seemed so dark and foreboding to me.

Silently, I berated myself for allowing thoughts of doom penetrate my senses once again as I slipped the key into the lock and pushed open the heavy door. Immediately, I realized what the faint light was as my senses were filled with the scent of my favorite perfume. Candles in all shapes and sizes had been placed on the floor in the foyer, just inside the door, that served as a burning trail through the house.

I smiled to myself as I closed the door behind me, careful not to knock over any of the white candles from their holders or dishes as I did so. I realized suddenly that I heard soft music coming over the house’s internal PA system and I recognized it immediately as one of my favorite classical pieces that Rafe and I had just listened to the night before. Its melody was intoxicatingly romantic and driven at the same time as the violinist’s fingers flew across the instrument in a crescendo of powerful emotions.

_Rafe must have cleared the entire house of every single holder and plate,_ I mused to myself as I dropped my keys on the nearby table and once again looked at the display of flickering candlelight before me. I turned back to the door and locked it, activating the alarm as well before I continued deeper into the house to find my husband.

The trail of burning candles made a twisted path through the foyer and into the spacious area between the dining and music rooms, stopping at the door that led to the basement. My heels clicked loudly on the marble floors of the quiet house as I slowly made my way along the glowing trail of candlelight. I paused in the doorways to the first floors rooms to make sure Rafe wasn’t hiding in any of them.

“Rafe,” I called out softly, afraid of breaking the obvious romantic atmosphere that he had managed to put together in such a short time. I had only been at the restaurant for about an hour, so I figured that this was something that he had been planning for a while and I had to applaud his ingenuity.

Upon not finding him anywhere on the main floor, I went to the doorway that led to the basement and quietly opened the door. I found that the trail of candles continued, one on each stair, and I stepped around them carefully as I made my way down to the darkened basement. The trail wound through the lower level and into the study where it stopped again at the hidden doorway that led to the holding area of the dungeon below. Rafe was still nowhere in sight and all was quiet except for the music. I had to admit that my curiosity was really peaked now as to what he had planned.

I smiled slightly to myself again as I removed my coat and deposited it in a chair in the study before I approached the door. Without looking for it, I found the trigger mechanism that released the door and I listened as it quietly swished open so that I felt the sudden gust of air as it brushed my face.

As with the previous stairway, candles flickered brightly on each stair to light my way through the otherwise dark space. My senses seemed alive by the scent of them as I slipped out of my shoes and left them in the study, hoping to not alert Rafe to my presence until I had a better idea for what he had planned.

I stepped on each rung carefully as I descended this last flight of stairs, using my heightened senses in an attempt to learn where my husband had managed to hole himself up at. The door at the bottom of the stairs was opened just a crack and I could hear more music coming from the room on the other side of it that was different from what I heard upstairs.

I knew that it was the torture room that lay on the other side of the door and shivers of the unknown ran up my spine as I slowly pulled my white blouse from the waistband of my black skirt and began to unbutton it as I continued to make my way down.

As I neared the bottom of the stairs I caught the distinct scent of roses in the air. When both of my feet were on the bottom landing I carefully peaked inside the room without moving the door. All I could see were huge bouquets of white roses everywhere, reminding me yet again of all the countless blooms just like them that Rafe had given me during the course of our relationship. To my relief, I could also hear someone breathing and I knew that it had to be him.

I stood there for a moment to collect my thoughts. I was thoroughly thrilled that Rafe had gone to so much trouble and even though I hadn’t seen all he had in store for me, my skin was alive with anticipation. As I finished unbuttoning my shirt, I could almost feel his lips and hands on my skin then, before I lost my nerve, I reached out and pushed the door open quietly and looked around silently.

Every vertical surface in the room except for one bench was covered with white roses and candles. I could see now that the music came from a portable radio that had been placed on the 'tool' bench that normally held torture implements. The entire scene was very romantic and I felt something lurch in my chest at Rafe’s thoughtfulness.

Standing near the ‘tool’ bench was a man with tight, black leather pants, his bare chest covered only with a matching leather vest that was open in the front. A mask covered his hair, eyes and nose but I would have recognized Rafe’s smile anywhere.

“What do we have here?” I asked quietly, an obvious tone of sexiness in my voice. As I stepped into the room, I let my hand linger on the doorjamb as I fully realized what he intended.

Without a word, his smile dissolved resolutely as he half turned to the bench behind him and picked up a leather crop that was partially covered with silk. Turning back to me, he then gestured toward the bench that didn't bear any candles or flowers and tapped the side of it, silently telling me he wanted me to come over and stand there.

_So Rafe wants to play master, does he?_ I thought as the idea fully took hold of me. I was thrilled by the prospects of playing the faithful slave to this man that I loved so much and I quickly warmed to the idea of how the crop would feel on my bare skin.

As I moved toward him silently, I felt a small, secretive smile spread across my lips and I swayed my hips seductively as I approached him. I could see now that the bench was covered with a supple length of white satin, and a pillow had been placed at the far end. Without having to be told, I knew that it was the bench normally used as the rack for prisoners and I could see why he had chosen it. It is rather wide, nearly hip high, and allowed anyone easy access to someone as they lay on top of it. I could also see the shackles and noted the fact that he had taken the time to wrap them in white satin as well, so as not to really hurt me as he ‘played’.

When I had arrived at the spot Rafe had dictated, I turned to face him and pushed my hair over my shoulders as I lifted an eyebrow seductively and felt my smile widen. I took another step closer to him, just to test just how far he was going to take his new role as master as I looked him over appreciatively. I had to admit that the leather was an incredible look for him and I couldn’t believe that I hadn’t thought of it before.

With a straight face and eyes that seemed to burn through my clothing so that I shivered, Rafe lifted the crop to stop any further advancement on my part and slid it along the inside of the open neckline of my blouse. Then he used it to push the fabric aside, giving me the distinct impression that he wanted me to take it off, so I did. Slowly, I curled my fingers around the open front of the blouse and pushed it back over my shoulders, then down my arms until the white silk dangled in the fingers of my right hand until, one by one, I released my fingers and let the silk pool on the floor next to me.

Then, without breaking eye contact with him, I reached behind me until my fingers enclosed around the fastening for my skirt as I stepped closer to him, wanting to feel his lips on my skin. But I had forgotten my role as the slave and I wasn’t acting very obedient. Rafe quickly brought up the crop between us again, stopping me before I could make contact and stilling my fingers behind me.

Taking a step back to once again put space between us, he used the tip of the crop to caress the curve of my breast above the lacy cup my bra, running it across my nipple so that it hardened slightly, before moving it underneath my breast tantalizingly. He then slid the tip of the crop down the valley between my breasts and under the bottom edge of the bra. “Off,” he growled in a low tone, his voice almost unrecognizable.

I released the fastening of my skirt that I still held loosely in my fingers and reached for the bra closure instead. Just as slowly as I had removed the shirt, I let the straps slide down my arms and when it was off completely, I tossed it behind me so that it joined my shirt on the floor. Trying to be a good girl, I met his gaze lovingly and awaited his next command, doing my best to appear subservient.

He stared down at my smooth skin for a long moment, making me think that he was going to kiss me but he reached up with the crop again instead. He ran it across my nipple again slowly so that it puckered again, then down the side of my ribcage and to the waistband of my skirt. He then tapped me lightly on the hip with the crop and looked at me expectantly.

Doing my best to ‘perform’ for him, I turned sideways and once again reached for the closure of my skirt. When it was fully opened, I used the palms of my hands to slowly slide the skirt over my hips and down my thighs so that it collected in an inky black mass at my feet that I stepped out of and kicked aside. I straightened once again and met his gaze, pulling my bottom lip in my mouth and biting it wantonly as I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of the low bikini briefs that I was still wearing, obediently waiting for his okay to remove them.

I almost laughed out loud when Rafe lifted the crop and smartly slapped me lightly on the wrist for my audacity. He couldn’t cover the grin that had appeared on his face but he quickly smoothed his features again as he motioned for me to move my hands away. I did as instructed and dropped my head in mock shame as he placed the tip of the riding crop between my breasts and pushed me back toward the bench and I complied to that as well. 

As I moved, he caressed my bare flesh with the tip of the crop again, reminding me that he still hadn't touched me himself yet and I found myself beginning to crave the feel of his skin on mine. He directed me to lie down on the bench and when I obeyed, he laid the crop across my stomach and I was rewarded by a quick brush of his warm fingers on my skin.

Reaching across my body, Rafe lifted my left arm in one hand as his other stretched toward the top of the bench. He hesitated for a moment, caressing the skin on my wrist languidly before pulling my hand over my head and fastening my wrist in a satin covered shackle. The soft click it made as it locked into place sounded very final and he pulled on my hand slightly to show me that I was indeed fastened securely into place. There was no way that I could have freed myself. The shackles had been magically charmed so that a vampire with high amounts of strength couldn’t break free.

Deciding that I had to take my shots while I could before he had me tied up like a Christmas goose, I lifted my free hand and slid it under the leather vest, caressing his bare skin and moving my hand as far up his ribcage and chest as I could reach. I knew that I was being ‘bad’, but I couldn’t help myself. His skin was too addicting not to touch.

Rafe tensed at first when he felt my touch, but I knew that he was enjoying it when he relaxed for a moment. Just as quickly though, he grabbed my hand and lifted my wrist to his mouth where he bit down, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to get my attention and to tell me that I was distracting him. Holding my hand firmly, he walked around to the head of the bench and quickly put my other wrist in the second shackle as I tried to suppress a smile.

He then returned to the side of the bench until he was standing by my hip and he stopped a moment to look down at me. The candlelight flickered across his skin and I couldn’t help thinking that I wished he would kiss me. Instead, as if he could read my mind and wanted to tease me, Rafe put his hand on my right knee and lightly ran his warm fingers up the inside of my thigh, pausing for just a moment to play with the lacy edge of my bikini briefs before removing his hand entirely and lifting the crop once again from my stomach.

Continuing to maintain his silence, Rafe turned and went back to the tool bench where he had set up his provisions and he put the crop down only to replace it with a long stick that had a feather secured to one end. He was smiling as he returned to the bench where I was laying and I knew he had been anticipating having me in this position for a long time. He stopped at the end of the bench and took my right ankle in one hand as he laid the feather on the bench between my thighs, brushing my skin as he did that sent delightful sensations through my body.

I closed my eyes, languishing in the contact as I felt my tongue slipped past my lips to wet them because they were suddenly dry. I wanted to be a good girl, really I did, but the temptation of being bad was too much. I stretched out the toes of the foot Rafe held and used it to caress his thigh even as he was fitting it in the shackle.

He didn’t reprimand me for my actions; instead he took my other ankle and lifted it so that he could kiss my instep, almost tickling me as he licked the arch of my foot slowly.

I squirmed at his teasing and when I was able to catch his eye, I mouth the words ‘I love you’ to him.

He scraped his teeth lightly across the skin of my inner foot in response to my words, and then fastened my ankle in the remaining shackle. I realized that I was totally at his mercy now but I wasn’t in the least bit frightened. I knew that Rafe would never intentionally hurt me. I was totally safe with him.

He picked up the feather once again and it brushed against my inner thigh as he did so, causing a scattering of goose bumps to dot the flesh there. Using the feather deliberately, Rafe ran it down the length of one of my legs as he moved along the side the bench then up my other leg as I pulled my bottom lip in my mouth again to keep from moaning. It was like little fingers were dancing along my skin but what I really wanted to touch me was Rafe’s lips and fingers.

He then moved the feather across my stomach and breasts, watching me all the time for my response to what he was doing. My eyes closed and I bit down harder on my lip to keep from begging Rafe to put the feather down touch me.

After a moment more of teasing, Rafe reached out with his free hand as if he had read my mine and cupped my breast loosely as he used the feather to tickle my other nipple so that it puckered. I felt the familiar wetness gather in my center as he rolled and pinched my nipple at the same time, almost enough to hurt. Abruptly he let go and possessively ran his hand down my ribcage.

Rafe moved the feather down my body once more, following its progress this time with his hand as he caressed my skin softly and I felt my body continue to respond to him. The feather continued down my thigh but his hand diverted and cupped the part of me that wanted his attention the most.

I could feel the warmth of his hand through the thin fabric of the panties I still wore. He flexed his fingers a little, just enough to tease me more and I moved my hips in return, hoping to encourage further contact. He moved the feather down my leg one last time but suddenly he dropped it as he reached up to cup my breast again as he bent over it.

I moaned at the pleasure I felt from his touch as I pulled on the shackles that enclosed my wrists again, unable to do anything but lay there. “Baby,” I whispered as my hips lifted invitingly off the bench, pushing myself against the palm of his hand.

“Brenda,” he whispered just as his lips brushed across my nipple with a feather like motion that instantly caused it to pucker as if begging for further contact. His fingers continued to caress me through the thin cloth of my panties as he took my nipple fully into his mouth to kiss and suck it wildly, causing my back to arch off the bench.

Easily, Rafe pushed the silk and lace aside and slipped his finger past the material so that it barely slipped inside me. The slight touch wasn't enough for me and I arched against his hand again, forcing his finger to slide in further, his warm skin burning my wet insides that we begging for his touch.

His other hand that had been on my breast moved upward until it was behind my head. His fingers tangled in my hair as he lifted my lips to meet his, his tongue diving into my mouth passionately as he held my head firmly against his.

But I wasn’t going anywhere. His lips were like a drug that I couldn’t get enough of as I used my shackled hands to maintain my contact with Rafe’s lips by holding my upper body as close to him as possible. I used every remaining bit of freedom that I still had as my lips and tongue sucked and battled with his to our mutual gratification. Moans of pleasure escaped the back of my throat as I tried to touch him in anyway I could and I felt his finger inside me as he brought my body to near release.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rafe straightened and looked down at me with desire clearly written in his beautiful green eyes. He was breathing heavily and his hands were still on my body and in my hair. Reluctantly he pulled them away and removed the vest, never taking his eyes off me as he let the vest fall to the floor. I was afraid to say anything to him. Afraid that my need would become too apparent and that would cause this encounter to end too soon. Something inside me said this wasn’t supposed to end quickly. There was more to come. More to experience.

Rafe reached beneath the bench and picked up a knife. Slowly, carefully, he cut the sides of my bikini panties and pulled the fabric from beneath me, finally baring my entire body. He replaced the knife where he had retrieved it and then he picked up a large bottle of chocolate syrup and smiled down at me devilishly as he opened the top.

Slowly he dribbled the syrup across my breasts, and the coolness of it was a strong contrast to the warmth of his skin that I felt only moments ago. He poured a trail across my stomach, then between my thighs. He put the bottle on the ground before he moved to the foot of the table and climbed on top of it, between my legs.

“That’s not good for you, you know,” I said, attempting to sound like I was scolding him but my breathlessness gave me away.

Rafe grinned at me, and then slowly, ever so slowly; he bent over me and parted my folds with his fingers. I felt his warm breath on my skin before his tongue slipped inside me and he slowly he began to lick the chocolate from me. His hands came up and grasped my hips, lifting them to give him better access as he licked the sweet substance, driving me crazy as he did. His lips and tongue sent waves of pleasure up my spine, making me want to squirm, but his hands were holding me firmly in place. Pleasure was building inside me like a powder keg until I wanted to scream, and just when I was about to do just that, he drove me over the edge.

He kept licking and nibbling at my sensitive skin, driving me higher as he finish lapping up the remnants of the syrup. When I finally stopped quivering, he rose a little and followed the chocolate trail up the flat plane of my stomach, to first one breast, then the other.

I could feel his hardness pressed against my center as he finally brought his lips to mine again, and I could taste chocolate and the essence of myself on his lips when his tongue played with mine. One of his hands followed the line of my arm up to my wrist where he freed my hand. 

My hand immediately went to his head to hold his mouth to mine. I moaned into his mouth as the kiss continued and I used my feet to bring my lower body closer to his. I removed the mask and tossed it aside so that I could kiss his face fervently. “Untie me,” I half moaned as my hand that was still bound tried to touch him as well, to give him just a little of what he had already given to me.

Rafe pressed his hardness against my already throbbing skin, the leather rubbing on my tender flesh until I felt like I was going to explode. He shifted his weight so that he could undo the shackle on my other hand, and then his lips returned to mine to possess my mouth fervently.

I kissed him back just as passionately as I maneuver my hands under his arms, using them to caress up and down his naked back until my fingers reached the waistband of the leather pants. “I love you,” I told him over and over as my hips thrust up in unison with my words, loving the way the leather felt against my skin and the feel of his sweat as it collected on my palms.

“I need to feel you.” I brought my hands between us so that I could unfasten the button and zipper of his pants so that my hands could gain access to the prize that I wanted the most. Rafe’s lips found my neck as I pushed the leather pants as far off of him as I could and I raked my nails of one hand over his bare buttocks while I stroked the shaft of his penis with the other.

“Do you want me to unchain your legs?” he whispered breathlessly in my ear.

I nodded mutely as I continued to caress his penis and testicles slowly, tantalizingly. When he pulled back to release my feet, I sat up as well, using my fingers to maintain contact with him while he finished unchaining me. When I was free once again, I quickly moved off the table, using my momentum to push Rafe against the wall and using my body to pin his against it. My mouth latched onto his again, teasing him with my lips and tongue as I tangled my fingers in his long hair and I ground my hips into his possessively.

“Don’t move,” I told him throatily as I dropped to my knees, kissing his neck, chest and lower abdomen along the way and taking extra time to give special attention to his nipples. When I reached his legs where his pants were still on, I began to ease them down slowly, looking up at him seductively as I leaned forward to kiss along his leg as I pushed the leather down.

When he was naked, I flattened the palms of my hands against his skin, one on each leg, as I again met his gaze and slid them up his incredibly taunt flesh. From his thighs I moved up to his hips and finally around to his buttocks as I captured his penis in my mouth and drew it in.

He put his hand in my hair and began thrust himself gently into my mouth. “Brenda,” he moaned as his body began to respond to my caresses. “I love you.”

I pulled away from him for just a moment. “I love you, too, baby,” I told him before I took him in my mouth again to thoroughly suck and lick at his hot flesh, bringing him closer and closer to release but never quite letting him fall over the edge. All time I teased his testicles and rubbed the small bit of skin between the testicles and anus that was the male version of the G-spot.

When his legs shook with the effort of standing, I slowly withdrew my mouth and stood, running the palms of my hands up his chest and into his hair as our lips met in another passionate duel. We could now taste each other on our lips as I turned us so that my back was now the one pressed against the wall. I couldn't wait another minute to feel the length of him inside me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

“Rafe,” I whispered breathlessly. “I need you, baby.”

He drove into me effortlessly, filling me completely with his entire length. I felt his hands as they enclosed my hips and he held me in place as he drew almost completely out, only to plunge in again quickly. His body was a weight that I bore happily as he pressed me against the rough, stone wall and his hands once more found my breasts. As his quickly set a grueling pace that I match, I felt his teeth scrape across my nipple as my body convulsed in an orgasm around him.

Rafe didn’t stop, didn’t even slow down as I clutched him tighter. Again and again his hips pushed against my body, until his breath is broken and he plunged into me one final time. Our orgasms mingle as he whispered my name against my skin, clutching me to him even as he pressed me against the wall so that I could feel every tiny pebble on the skin of my back.

He held me against the wall while his breathing returned to normal until at last he lifted his head and looked at me intently. “I love you, Brenda,” he whispered as he touched my forehead with his. His hands returned to my hips where he caressed my soft skin, and then he slid a hand between our bodies to rub his thumb on my clitoris. He kissed me deeply as he brought me to orgasm one last time and I felt like a limp doll in his arms.

I clung to him desperately as the last waves of the orgasm continued to tingle through my senses and I moaned his name into his mouth. My mind was totally blown by what just happened as my arms tighten around his neck as well as my legs around his waist. I move my hips against him, wishing that this incredible experience hadn't ended so quickly, even though I realized that it couldn’t last forever.

“Rafe, God I love you.” I moved my head to one side and kissed his neck, licking along his jugular and tasting his sweat as I did so. “You are absolutely amazing,” I told him as I pulled back just enough to look into his emerald eyes.

“You are amazing, Brenda,” he countered as he continued to hold me against the wall. “I hope you liked my little surprise.”

“I love everything about you,” I said quietly as I lifted my hands to his face so that I could move away his hair that was hanging in his eyes. I saw that there was a dab of chocolate still clinging to the corner of his mouth and I leaned forward to lick it off slowly. “I will have to think of a way to repay your thoughtfulness, Mr. Brown. Any suggestions?” I asked when our eyes meet again.

He smiled impishly as he shrugged. “Well, next time you could hold the whip,” he recommended.

“I was thinking about the chocolate,” I replied evocatively as I smiled at him wickedly and then looked over at the table to see where he put the bottle. “Have you been reading Anne Rice again?” I asked, referring to the Beauty trilogy that we both had enjoyed reading.

“A little,” he confessed. He shifted slightly and I felt my back being pulled away from the wall as he turned and moved to the bench again. He was still inside me and I could feel him harden again as he lowered me until I sat on the bench.

Rafe pulled almost all the way out, and then moved slowly in again until he was buried completely within me. I felt his hands as they ran up my ribcage and cupped my breasts, his thumbs grazing my nipples as he leaned forward to kiss the side of my neck. “What is it that mistress desires?”

“You. Just you,” I said breathlessly as I lowered my fangs and pierced my tongue. I began to move my hips in time with his, using my feet for leverage behind him. Once my blood had a chance to well a little I kissed him, plunging my tongue into his mouth with the sweet offering that was meant only for him.

Rafe groaned as he suckled my tongue and quickened his pace. Using my body and mind to show him just how much I loved and needed him in my life, I used Telepathy to show him what I intend to do to him later, when it was my turn to be mistress and his to be slave.

His movements become more impassioned, if possible, by my mental images and I found that he was driving me mad with desire as our bodies grew feverish together. His hands grabbed my hips again as he drove inside me, filling me so completely that I went over the edge for a third time, my body convulsing around him as he continued to thrust into me.

Rafe broke away from my mouth with a gasp. “Brenda,” he whispered, trying to say more, but he was concentrating on not losing control as he continued to pump inside me.

“Let it go, baby,” I told him, leaning back so I was flat on the bench to give him better access as my fingers laced with his. I could feel the pressure building inside him, barely being held back by the dam that was his reservations that he would injury me with his actions.

“It’s alright, you won’t hurt me,” I said as I shifted and constricted the walls of my vagina to help give him release as I continued to move my hips in time with his.

The dam broke and Rafe pulled me toward him even as he drove so hard into me that it was almost on the edge of painful. His orgasm took over the both of us and after a few more thrusts he was empty and collapsed on top of me, gasping for breath. “Brenda,” he managed to say as he took in great gulps of air.

I put one hand in his hair and the other on his back, lightly caressing his sweaty skin as I murmured over and over how much I loved him. I found myself thanking my lucky stars for the night that I walked into Alec’s bookstore and met this wonderful man. He continued to amaze me with what he was capable of. He was strong, loving, intelligent and incredibly sexy.

Rafe’s breathing returned to normal and I could feel the sleep that was pulling at both of us. I pulled Rafe further onto the table, making us as comfortable as possible on the hard bench as he wrapped his arms around me.

“I love you,” I heard him say dreamily as he drifted off to sleep.

“I love you,” I replied as my eyes closed and my last thought was what would he come up with next?

**Author's Note:**

> My gaming group has always played fast and loose with the White Wolf rules, including lots of things we see in various TV shows, movies and books. We were playing mostly in the late 1990s and early 2000s so we use/used the editions available at that time. 
> 
> We also threw all the 'By Night' rules out of the window and created our own rulers in our cities. Some of the cannon White Wolf characters may show up from time to time, but don't expect them to be like the books. 
> 
> I'll be separating these stories both by character and by city, so some stories may be listed under multiple Series under my profile here on AO3. 
> 
> If you're interested in learning more about our world 'After Dark' please visit my website at www.whendarknessfalls.net.


End file.
